Elephant Story 3
Elephant Story 3 is a parody of Toy Story 3 2010 Pixar film, It prequels from Toy Story 2 in 1999 and Toy Story in 1995 Characters *Woody - Manny (Ice Age franchise) *Buzz Lighyear - Horton (Horton Hears a Who) *Jessie - Mama Heffalump (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) *Mr. Potato Head - Dumbo and Goliath II (Dumbo and Disney) (sharing the role) *Mrs. Potato Head - Mrs. Jumbo and Goliath II's Mom (Dumbo and Disney) (sharing the role) *Slinky - Snuffy (Sesame Street) *Rex - Tantor (Tarzan) *Hamm - Horatio the Elephant (Sesame Street) *Bullseye - Elephant Abu (Aladdin) *Barbie - Peaches (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Ken - Ethan (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Lots-O-Huggin Bear - Prince (Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Young Andy Davis - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Teenage Andy Davis - Hiccups (How to Train Your Dragon) *Baby Molly Davis - Baby Rapunzel (Tangled) *Young Molly Davis - Vanellope von Shweetz (Wreck-it Ralph) *Mrs. Davis - Linda Gunderson (Rio) *Bonnie Anderson - Sofia (Sofia the First) *Mrs. Anderson - Anna (Frozen) *Sarge - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Sarge's wife - Winifred (The Jungle Book) *Sarge's son - Hathi Junior (The Jungle Book) *Sarge's soldiers - The Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) *Trixie - Dania (Tarzan) *Dolly - Alice Snuffleupagus (Sesame Street) *Buttercup - Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) *Mr. Pricklepants - Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) *Chuckles - Papa Heffalump (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Peas-in-a-Pod - Steffie, Katie and Meghan (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Stretch- Elephanchine (Fantasia) *Chunk - Bryan the Beach Master (Happy Feet) *Twitch - Flynn (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Sparks - Ned the Elephant (Timon and Pumbaa) *Big Baby - Bobo the Elephant and Elmer Elephant (Disney) (sharing the role) *Chatter Telephone - Seymour (Muppets Tonight) *Bookworm - Jumbo Jumbo the Elephant (Timon and Pumbaa) *Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Adult Sid Philips - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) Scene index *Part 1 - Western Adventure/Opening Credits * Part 2 - Hiccups * Part 3 - College Packing/Thrown Away * Part 4 - Going to Sunnyside ("Casey Junior") * Part 5 - Sunnyside Welcome * Part 6 - Manny Leaves/Rough Play * Part 7 - Playtime with Sofia * Part 8 - Trying to Escape/The Falls * Part 9 - The Prince's Offer * Part 10 - 'I See Hiccups'/'Locked Up' * Part 11 - Papa Heffalump's Story of The Prince * Part 12 - "Someone's Waiting For You"/Daybreak * Part 13 - Manny's Advice from a Muppet * Part 14 - Reunited/Prison Break * Part 15 - Ethan's Closet/'Prison Riot!' * Part 16 - Spanish Horton * Part 17 - Caugh/The Garbage Truck * Part 18 - The Dump/End of the Line * Part 19 - Safe and Sound/Back Home * Part 20 - Goodbye, Hiccups * Part 21 - "We Belong Together"/"Hay Un Amigo En Mi"/End Credits (Part 1) * Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Category:Toy Story Movies